


Consequences Still Apply to Freaks

by InkyIsAwkward



Series: Yandere Cultist AU Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ACAB, Alternate Universe, Dude dies though so it's chill, F/M, Lottie is not a good person, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of sexual harrasment, Murder, Nightmare actually isn't a bad person for once, Nightmare and Lottie were good friends, Nightmare is conflicted, Nightmare is still corrupted but he's chill here, Probably OOC though, Suicidal Thoughts, The police suck let's not pretend otherwise, Yandere Cultists, mentions of bullying, mentions of racism towards monsters, read the tags people, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyIsAwkward/pseuds/InkyIsAwkward
Summary: Lottie did what she thought was best. How did things get this out of hand?
Relationships: Nightmare/Original Character, Sans(Nightmare)/Original Character
Series: Yandere Cultist AU Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038096
Kudos: 5





	Consequences Still Apply to Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Please please be mindful of the tags.

Lottie was supposed to be emotionless. She was supposed to be cold as ice, unable to feel a thing. If someone didn’t have emotions, how could they be hurt by the words of others? How could they be hurt mentally when they were pushed around, beaten, bruised…? They wouldn’t, they shouldn’t. And yet, as hard as she tried, Lottie still had her emotions. She couldn’t block out the pain she felt. The betrayal of her sister, treating her like shit day in and day out, so cold that it burned. The names tore and clawed at her image of herself, twisting it until all she saw was a freak. Something that needed to be cured, or put down.   
And yet, neither of those were options for her. There was no fixing her, she knew that. Dying terrified her as much as the lake on campus, as much as that awful fountain that reminded her too much of the dingy room, with the large, disgusting tub that she was dunked in over and over again. No, she couldn’t die, not again. As much as she wanted it, it was too scary to ever pursue. Besides, her friends would be devastated if she were to pass.  
Friends. Lottie was still perplexed by the thought, and yet she knew it was true. She had friends. She didn’t know why, but she did. There was Zoey, she’d known her since they were both young, so she could wave off her attachment as purely nostalgic of who she used to be. There was Marina, Zoey’s big sister. That too could be waved away. Marina wasn’t really her friend, she was Zoey’s friend, simply going where her sister did. There was the group of skeletons, although she wouldn’t consider them friends, no, they were her friends’ friends. Same with the cult, they were more of business partners then friends. And then, there was Nightmare.  
Nightmare was confusing to her. He was cold, and easily annoyed, and seemed distant. Yet constantly, he bothered to talk to her, he bothered to get to know her, to befriend her, despite the fact that he had no emotional attachments to her. So, unlike with her other friends, she let him in, only a little. She never should have. Her emotionless walls began to crack and crumble under the erosion of his uncharacteristic kindness, and his perspective was similar enough to her own to help shift hers. And she was terrified. This change terrified her. She didn’t want to open up, she didn’t want to be more sensitive, more vulnerable, more weak. Something had to be up. He didn’t enjoy her company. He couldn’t. He must want something, he can’t not want something. Yes, of course, that’s it. He was using her. That’s all. She just had to figure out what.  
So she started to follow him, tried to figure out what he was doing. She learned very quickly that the other students seemed to fear him. That must explain why no one ever seemed to bother her when she was with him. They were afraid to make him mad. Suspicious. What did he do to deserve such fear? Was he, perhaps, a secret killer? No, that couldn’t be it, he didn’t have a criminal record at all, nor any mentions of people disappearing where he was. Well, aside from the disappearances she caused, of course. No, maybe it was his appearance, as cruel as that is. Then again, she’s never known the campus to be a very, friendly place, to people who are different.  
Following him seemed to be its own challenge, though. Both of them were very aware of their aura, and so, Lottie had to stay far enough away that Nightmare couldn’t detect her soul’s power. Plus he could also detect emotions, meaning she had to do her best to keep her emotions as dull as possible. Not only that but, she had to stay away from his brother, too, as not only did Dream have the same aura/emotion detecting ability, but his aura also gave off overwhelming happiness when he was close by, meaning following was extremely difficult when he was around. But she adapted accordingly, and things seemed to be going smoothly again. That was, until people started to be more, attracted to Nightmare.  
She wasn’t even sure why she cared. He was surely using her for something, that’s the only reason he could hang out with her. But her blood started to boil when she saw that man hitting on him. She could see right through him. He didn’t care about Nightmare at all. His motives were written all over him, if the way his gaze kept falling to his tentacles were any indication. Luckily Nightmare never seemed interested, but it didn’t stop her from having to take a minute to cool off. She knew Nightmare was fully capable of taking care of himself, but it didn’t stop her unease with that man.  
Luckily, Nightmare didn’t seem interested in him either. In fact, he seemed disgusted, which relieved Lottie. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to stop the man, as he’d harass Nightmare anytime he saw him. And no matter what tactics Nightmare did to stop him, he kept it up anyways. Lottie just couldn’t take it anymore. He was so frustrating, and even if Nightmare didn’t really care for her, she cared about him, whether or not she wanted to admit it. That’s why she had to watch Nightmare walk away. No, she had more important things to do, she realized, as she started to follow the man from the darkness, unaware of the presence following her.   
She saw an opportunity to grab him, flying up and over to an alleyway he was sure to go by. As soon as he started to pass by, she grabbed him, using her powerful wings to give her enough force to throw him against the farback wall, making him disoriented. She was quick to pull out a knife from her bag, driving it into his chest a few times before she heard a noise by the entrance to the alleyway, making her look over, freezing when she saw who it was.  
Nightmare was standing at the entrance of the alleyway, an expression on his face that she never expected. He looked horrified, a mixture of fear and disgust at what he was seeing. And then they made eye contact. She expected him to be happy, but instead, he left, quickly, before she had a chance to say a word. She ran up, following him, but he disappeared. She sighed, making sure she couldn’t be traced back to the crime, before flying up and away.

. . .

It had been a week. The cops were never called on her, but she had bigger things to worry about then a few police officers. Nightmare was avoiding her. She knew he was. And she didn’t know what to do. So she did the only thing she knew how, she followed him. It seemed to work for a little, until he was alone. “Go away.” He snapped, turning to where she was hiding.  
She frowned, stepping out of her hiding place. “No.”  
Nightmare growled, his tentacles swishing in an agitated kind of way, moving away when she tried to move closer. “Why are you avoiding me?”  
“Are you serious right now!?” He exclaimed in response, narrowing his socket at her.  
Lottie was taken aback. He never looked at her like that before. “I thought you’d be happy.”  
“Happy!?” He seemed genuinely shocked for a minute, before his expression turned angry again. “How could I be happy, you killed that man!”  
“He was harassing you.” Lottie answered back simply. “He touched you inappropriately after you made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want him near you.”   
Nightmare narrowed his socket more. “So you call the police, you don’t kill him!”  
Lottie blinked, before shaking her head. “Nightmare, you want to go to the people famous for not taking harassment cases seriously, and tell them that you, a male monster looking the way you do, are being harassed? They’d never listen, and you know it.”  
Nightmare didn’t budge. “That doesn’t mean you kill him! There were plenty better solutions then that!”   
Lottie was confused. “I don’t understand.”  
“Of course you don’t. That’s the most frustrating part. You don’t care! You aren’t guilty, you aren’t sorry, you’d do it again!” He snapped back.  
“You knew I didn't care when you met me. Why’d you bother if you knew how I am?” She replied, frowning.  
“Because I fucking cared about you Lottie!”  
Lottie’s heart stopped. He… cared about her? No, no it had to be a lie. It couldn’t be. “You… cared.. About me?”  
Nightmare growled. “Yes! I did. I fucking cared. I wanted to make you feel better, i wanted to show you that you didn’t have to put up those walls, that it’s okay to have feelings, that it’s okay to be sad!” He shook his head. “But if I knew you were this far gone, I wouldn’t have bothered.”  
Lottie’s eyes widened in shock, the weight of his words hitting her like a freight train. “Nightmare-”  
“No, Just stop. I can’t fucking trust you or a word that comes out of your mouth.” He responded coldly.  
Lottie frowned, for the first time in a long time, a sadness working it’s way passed her crumbling emotionless mask. “Nightmare please-”  
“Don’t. Don’t talk to me anymore. I want no part in your crimes.” He replied, walking off.  
Lottie watched numbly as he disappeared, walking back to her dorm. She entered the room, closing the door behind her, before her walls came shattering down, pulling her down onto the floor as painful sobs escaped her body. She cried and wailed, hugging herself as everything slammed into her full force. She fucked up bad. She didn’t realize, no, she didn’t want to accept, that she was that different from everyone else. Of course he would be upset. Of course he wanted nothing to do with her now that he saw her the way everyone else did. A freak.   
She wanted to apologize, to promise she’d never ever do anything like that again. But she knew that would be a lie. She killed someone, now the floodgates are open forever. She’ll forever be tainted by that event, forever unable to go back to the way she was before. She was a killer. A demon. A freak. She didn’t deserve to live. She shouldn’t. And yet she couldn’t bring herself to move up and off the floor. She couldn’t bring herself to even lift her head, sobbing as if her best friend had died. And yet, somehow that wasn’t far from the truth. Their friendship was ruined. He’d never want to see her ever again. She’d lost one of the only people who really cared about her. And that’s what hit the hardest. He had cared about her. He really had. And she ruined that.   
Lottie was still crying by the door when Zoey and Marina came to check on her the next day, having not moved even an inch.


End file.
